Same Old Trip
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: Caesar always suffered from being in a broken home. It was no wonder that he started to do cocaine. His older brother, Lancelot , is making things worse. This is a story that contains abuse, drug usage, and strong language. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**_I started on a new fanfiction a while back and decided now would be a great time to post the prologue. Bear with me, Caesar might be a bit OOC but there is a reason for it. Hope you enjoy this new story._**

"I can't wait to go home."

I twirled a small strand of my white hair in my finger. White. It's a word that describes my life right now. I can't get enough of white. It has consumed me the past few months and yet I haven't done anything to stop myself from craving it.

I turned to face my best friend Brutus who was asleep at his desk. He usually stayed up at night to do all his homework and was the smartest person I knew. He's been my friend since kindergarten but even he doesn't know my deepest secret. He would probably push me away if he knew about it.

What does white have to do with Brutus not knowing about my deepest darkest secret? It wouldn't be any fun to just say it now. I have to wait until I get home to drown in it.

And that's why I'm stuck in class, watching Brutus sleep and my boring ass history teacher, Charlemagne, try to impress the girls.

I rested my face in my hand, trying so hard not to fall asleep. The class usually goes by slower this way, but it couldn't be helped. It was worth it after all, when I get home I'll feel the bliss.

Later

"Caesar. You ready to go home?"

Brutus looked at me as he yawned. It was rare to find him awake in the last class of the day so, I usually took notes for him. My writing has actually gone to shit lately so, I wonder how he was able to read such gibberish.

"Yeah let's go home." I flashed my friend a smile. Thank goodness it was time to go home. It was time to feel alive and enjoy myself.

"Alright Caesar. Oh by the way how is your senior portfolio coming along?"

Fuck I didn't think of that. We just started our senior year. I didn't even realize that so much time had passed since our first day of freshman year. I don't know what to write my project about for the most part. But it doesn't surprise me that Brutus already started writing. I kind of wish I was like him, but I could never be that nice. I admit I've taken him for granted. Such as doing my homework or taking my notes. But it was okay because, I took notes for him whenever he didn't go to class.

"I have started researching." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

Eventually I got home.

I waved Brutus off and went into my house. I usually hugged my younger twin siblings, Bianchi and Nel, when I got home, so that's what I did. They wanted me to bake a cake with them again today, but that wasn't the candy I was interested in right now.

I quickly went into my room and locked the door. I went into the bathroom and began to clean off the table top of the sink. Ahh this was much better. I took out a small bag that I usually hid inside a drawer. It had the white that I was craving so much. I got some of the powder and laid it in lines on the table top. Then I got a small tube and began to snort the powder.

Oh my. This was when the best part would hit. I would get a rush of adrenaline and my heart would begin to beat fast. It's hard to remember when I started snorting but, it sure has been a hell of a ride. It's my only salvation to getting out of this hell of a home. My father died fighting in the army, and my mother is in a mental institution. It's only me, my young siblings, and my older brother Lancelot.

Lancelot isn't really a brother to me though. He hates my mother. He believes she's faking her illness just so she can get away from taking care of us. I honestly believe that my dad's death just fucked her up. This wasn't the nicest situation. But hey I had Brutus and I had cocaine. My only best friends.


	2. The Beginning of Conflict

The next day was another shitty day. I got up around six am and began my routine of getting dressed, combing my hair, and choosing from the cologne I had line up on the drawer. Everything had to be perfect. Doing cocaine actually made me a perfectionist. If I didn't see anything like that, I would get fidgety and OCD. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by my blonde siblings.

"Nii-chan!" They both stopped what they were doing and hugged onto me. I basically raised them so, they saw me as their father figure. I don't even know if they remember dad but for one thing, Lancelot hasn't done anything to take care of them. I ruffled their hair and went into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. The twins sat in their chairs and waited patiently for their food. Their middle school always called to tell me about their disruptive behavior in class, but they didn't understand what Nel and Bianchi had been though.

After a while, I was done with the omurice they asked for. They really enjoy Japanese cuisine so I decided to learn a few recipes.

"Thanks Nii-chan!"

"You're the best cook!"

I smiled at them. It was my biggest dream to become a chef. My parents used to own a restaurant but ever since my mom was put in the institution, it was closed down. Lancelot had no interest in opening it again, but I did. So once I have the right skills, I will reopen it.

"Has my little brother made breakfast yet?" I sighed and turned to see Lancelot standing there. I would say he looked like he could be my twin, except for his dyed, jet-black hair and his emerald green eyes, and the fact that he was at least 3 inches taller.

"I made omurice. If you want something else make it yourself." Lancelot always complained about the food. If I made something he didn't like, he would trash it and tell me to make something else. It added all the more reason to snort. I didn't have to think of how my older brother basically hates everything I do.

"I guess I'll eat it then. Especially since my cute little siblings enjoy it." He gave them a slight smirk that caused them to shiver a bit. God I hated when he did that to them. It was obviously fake.

I kissed Nel and Bianchi on the head before they ran out of the house and into the bus. I closed the door and faced my brother who was still eating his food.

"Why do you always have to be fake around them?" It seriously pissed me off.

"Are you really any better little brother? Have you told them about your little addiction? Have you told them about us?" I hated when he brought these things up. He made me feel like a terrible brother to Bianchi and Nel. But as long as they were happy was all that mattered.

"Even with all of that my love for them is real." I must have pissed him off or something because he quickly grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"Listen you little shit. Don't act all tough with me. You know the consequences." His eyes were filled with anger. I think he might have been bipolar but, it didn't matter. He was still a terrible person like I was.

"Showing that I love my siblings isn't acting tough. It's simply being a brother and you aren't doing that." It was always like this even if I got home from a shitty day in school. Now you see what I have to deal with, why I find drugs an easy way out of my problems.

"Tell Brutus to take care of Bianchi and Nel for the night." He lifted my chin gently and I felt my cheeks flush a bit. Now before you get the wrong idea, I'm embarrassed to even look at his face. I haven't been able to look at him in the eye in so long.

"L-Lancelot please let me go." It was making me uncomfortable. I just wanted him to stop.

"Do as I say then Caesar." He always did one of two things after saying that.

1\. He would move the bangs out of my face to torture me and make me look at him more.

2\. He would run his thumb over my lip or lick it slowly.

Either way was impossible to avoid. He had such a strong grip, he could have broken my wrist if I tried to escape it.

"O-okay I will. Just please let me go." I gasped and sighed as he pushed me away. Massaging my wrist to soothe the pain.

"You better hurry little brother. You're going to be late to school."

I turned to look at the clock. Shit it was already 7:40. I needed to hurry up before Borgia had the chance to lecture me for being late again. Brutus usually came up with good excuses but, I still wanted to avoid such an annoyance.

 ** _Later_**

I did manage to get to class in time. For some reason all the girls squealed when I walked in. I know I was popular among the female student body, but just because I walked in early? Sometimes the girls can be so strange. It was actually the most annoying thing ever. They found everything I did interesting. They really shouldn't after all, what girl likes a druggie.

Class was actually better than I thought today. Borgia usually wanted us to dissect things. It was honestly a surprise that we weren't doing that today. He was lecturing about transcription and translation of DNA. I think he had told us before this was the most interesting part to him. Before I knew it, he began to brag about finding out something that scientists didn't know before. He quickly moved on to other personal things which made me want to fall asleep. I noticed him gazing at me so I had no choice but, to sit up straight.

"Caesar you know you can't fall asleep in this class." Brutus whispered to him.

"I know. I can't graduate if I don't pass it."

 ** _Lunch_**

I began to get fidgety. It's not like things were unorganized, I was just starting to crave again. If I could snort at school I'd do it. I can't afford to get expelled so I had to wait long hours.

I picked up the tray of food and followed Brutus to the table we usually sat at. As expected, he began to read. He usually did that as a past time. I just don't understand how he can sit for hours and read. I can barely sit still for thirty minutes.

"Hey Brutus."

"Caesar. Glad you didn't fall asleep."

"Ah. I didn't want to disappoint. Did you get more sleep today?"

"Mm! I did. I feel really good today." When Brutus did get his sleep, he looked really alive. He was a different person. Personally, I think it made him look more attractive. I'm not homosexual but, he really was attractive.

The girls came to speak to us. This was actually the only time they were not annoying. Brutus and I were able to have decent conversations with them, without them having to freak out. However we did get dirty looks from the guys. I suspect jealousy however, I'm genuinely not interested in a relationship. So there was nothing to be jealous of.

But Brutus is dating one of them. A girl with green hair. I don't ask much but, I can tell her loves her a lot. Even now he was actually making out with her.

I sometimes wonder if that would make me feel less lonely. To have someone by my side. But I'm afraid to get hurt.

I got home around seven pm. I left the twins at Brutus' house after eating dinner with them. This was somewhat of a daily routine. If I did something that pissed Lancelot off, he would do something I didn't tell anyone about...

"Are you ready for your punishment little brother?"


	3. Selfish Brother

**_If you do not want to read about abuse, do not read this chapter! This is an example of what Caesar goes through almost every day._**

Lancelot threw me against the wall. I panted trying to recover from the hits he had just given me. Two punches to the face and a knee to the stomach. I had lost a lot of weight from the drug abuse so it was all he needed to knock me to the ground.

"L-Lancelot please that's enough."

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

"I'm not done with your punishment so you need to man up and deal with it." He lifted my chin and placed his cold lips against mine. I panicked and tried to stop him. I even kneed him in the crotch. Bad idea. Now he was going to give me the most severe punishment.

"That was the wrong thing to do baby brother." He smirked and then threw me on his bed. "I know you want to go do some powder." He actually had a stash of his own and he put it in front of my face. I hadn't had any all day so I quickly jumped to grab it.

"Ah ah ah." Lancelot was treating me like a child and did a no motion with his finger. "Before you could get any you need to do what I say. If you don't, then I will tell the twins you hate them. And tell Brutus that you rather see him die."

"N-no you can't do that!" He was a cruel and selfish man. He only cared about himself and did whatever it took to gain pleasure.

"Then do what I say Julius." He hovered over me and had his face close to mine.

"What do you want me to do?" I shut my eyes and looked away from him.

He grabbed my face roughly and made me look at him.

"Kiss me."

"But you're my brother.."

"Don't you love me? Your big brother?" He stroked my hair gently. This was when he would get to me. Even though he was being fake, he knew all my weaknesses. It was embarrassing and I was ashamed. Ashamed that I would agree to let my own brother do such a thing to me.

"I don't want to lose you." I told him with tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to be honest with him. Even if he didn't care, he was still my brother. Even if I don't consider him one anymore. You see how fucked up I am?

"You won't lose me you brat. Stop getting sentimental with me. This is your punishment. Now kiss me." He kept grabbing my face.

I shut my eyes and placed my lips against his. He quickly pried them open with his tongue and began to explore my mouth. I was struggling, hoping he understood the signal that he was going too far. But he didn't stop there. I felt his hand go up my shirt and taking it off. He kissed my neck roughly and sucked on it leaving his marks. I kept my mouth closed, biting down on my lip. I'm terrible aren't I? This is my punishment and I'm enjoying it. At least my body is. Mentally I'm not okay with it. But this is nature I guess. He kept kissing down until he got to my chest. Taking one of the buds in his mouth and sucking on it roughly. I placed my hand over my mouth and tried to cover my moans. This isn't supposed to be happening. He's not supposed to be doing this to his little brother.

He teased the other one with his fingers and then he switched. Oh god tell him to stop. Someone.. Please. The thought of cocaine ran through my mind. It was the only thing that could help me.

Before I knew it, he was already moving his fingers into my entrance. I winced but, I had already gotten used to it. He always did this. The worst punishment. It made me feel dirty. It was the reason I didn't want a relationship. I was dirtied by my brother's hand.

"Don't you like that Julius?" Lancelot breathed into my ear. He was the only one that used my second name. I wasn't particularly bothered by it. But the way he says it just gives me chills.

"Y-yes." I gasped as he took his fingers away.

"You've lost so much weight. I could end up breaking you apart."

I panted. I wasn't sure what he meant. I'm absolutely positive he was done with his punishment. But before I knew it, he had placed me on his lap. My eyes widened as I felt something tear through my skin. It hurt so much. What was he doing?!

"L-Lancelot." I began to tear up from the pain.

"It's okay little brother." He was holding my waist from behind. His grip was strong and I could feel my blood seeping out from me.

"I'll be gentle with you."

He began to move into me. It was hurting like hell so nothing left my mouth. Just small gasps of air.

"What's wrong little brother? Is it too big?" He kissed down my ear to my neck. The pain started going away but I felt more dirty than before. Why was he doing this to me? Am I that vulnerable?

He had placed some of the cocaine in his hand. I quickly decided to snort it and felt pleasure run through me fast. I relaxed against him as he continued. My heart was beating too fast. I was overwhelmed by both things.

Eventually he stopped and I was laying on the bed. I felt numb. This had never happened before. I held my chest as my heart slowly returned to normal.

"No on knows about this okay Caesar?" He kissed me using his tongue, smiled a fake smile and left the room. I can't believe he did this to me. Just because he was angry.

I weakly got dressed and went into my room.

"Caesar!"

I looked at my phone I see a message from Brutus.

"Call me when you get home."

"Caesar"

"Are you okay?"

"Answer me."

I had to make something up...


	4. Usefulness in Letting Go

**Caesar is indeed a victim of emotional and physical abuse in this fanfiction. Which is why he started doing drugs. But now** _ **the drug use has become an addiction.**_

I was waiting in the lobby of the local clinic. I had almost completely forgotten about this appointment for a physical. It's been at least 24 hours since I last snorted. It should be gone from my system. I felt so horrible though. I wanted to throw up or just rip out my throat. But I wasn't going to show them any indications of my addiction, so I sucked it up. I know they are going to comment on my weight. I haven't checked it in a while but I know it's not healthy.

"Gaius Caesar?" I heard the nurse call me at the door. I stood up and went right over.

"Here." I said with a nonchalant tone. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Follow me." She led me to the scale, "we are just going to check your weight and height okay?"

She did everything that to be done. I was 5'9 and weighted approximately 115 pounds. That definitely wasn't normal for a 17 year old teenage boy with my height. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you feeling anemic or anything?"

"No."

"You need to start eating a better diet. You don't want to get sick now do you?"

Just keep your thoughts to yourself.

I already knew how to take care of myself. This is why I hated the doctors. They just want to diagnose you with something. They just want to get their money. I sighed and followed the nurse again to check my eye sight and hearing. Everything was perfect.

I sat on the bed and waited for the doctor to come into the room. I was still sore from what Lancelot had done three days ago, but I was trying not to show any discomfort.

"Hello Caesar it's nice to see you again." She was a beautiful doctor I'll admit that. She had long brown locks and purple eyes like the night. I knew she had an affair with my dad but, I never told my mom about it because I was too young to understand.

"It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." She began to check my heart rate and for anything strange.

"How do you feel today? Any pain or discomfort?"

"No ma'am."

"Everything seems to be fine except for your current weight. Have you been eating well? I know you're going through a tough time but you need to hang in there."

Ugh when were they going to stop. It's up to me what I did.

She sat down to ask me a couple of questions. It went well until she got to the more confidential ones.

"Have you ever been or are currently sexually active?"

My mind went blank. They usually ask you if the sex was forced or not. I know what Lancelot did was wrong but, I didn't want him to go to jail either. At least he's still letting us live with him. I didn't want to risk losing anything.

"No I haven't." I told her with no emotion.

"Have you taken your vaccines?"

"Yes."

It continued until I was finally released to go home. Yes! Finally I can go do more of that snow.

Then it occurred to me that I was about to run out soon. I had the rest of the day off from school so, I decided to go to my dealer.

Somewhere in the shady part of town

I got to the front door of my dealer's house. She was rich from all the drugs she sold and always had what her customers needed. I rang the doorbell and one of her "security" guards answered.

"Name?"

"Caesar"

"Come in."

The man moved so I could walk in, and I followed him to the dealer chamber. Basically her room. He opened the door and let me walk in front of him. She was laying down on her side, smoking a cigarette and counting her money. She had long beautiful blonde hair, and she hid the bags under her big turquoise eyes with black eyeliner. She was a beautiful woman. Us customers simply knew her as Aphrodite. I didn't know if that was her real name but, it sure suited her perfectly. She looked up and smiled at me gently. The blood red lipstick she wore complimented her eyes.

"Oh Caesar my favorite customer." She stood up and walked over to me.

"Aphrodite." I looked at her and blushed slightly. She was 25 and drop dead gorgeous I couldn't help but look.

"You're here for more Big Flakes right?" She walked over to the stash next to her bed, her heels making a slight sound.

"Yeah. I'm running out of it."

"You're in luck." She walked back over to me and held out the bag.

I reached into my pocket to give her the cash. She stopped my hand and smiled.

"For being such a lovely customer, this one is on the house."

She handed me the bag and kissed me. I felt myself become trapped in a daze.

"T-thank you."

"It's no problem darling." She winked at me and asked the guard to escort me out of her house.

As I walked home, I quickly began to think about rolling up paper into a tube and just inhaling the candy. I just wanted to feel the euphoria I got every time I did it. The craving was getting too strong now. I didn't even want to eat. This was going to fill up my need for hunger. This was the only thing I needed to keep myself sane.

I felt my phone vibrate and I picked up to whoever was calling.

"Caesar!" Brutus sounded happy.

"Brutus." I opened the door to my house making sure no one was looking.

"How was the appointment? The girls were wondering where you went to today. I thought you were going to come to school right after." His voice sounded strained.

"Don't worry Brutus, I'm fine. The appointment just took longer than I thought. There was lots of people." I wandered into the bathroom and locked the door. As I spoke with my best friend, I began to prepare everything to snort. This time I added more than my usual amount of coke.

"Can I come over Caesar?"

"Sure. Just tell me when you get here."

"Why? You usually just let me waltz in like nothing."

Shit... Brutus might be catching onto me. I can't let that happen.

"I have to clean up a bit." To hide the evidence of course.

"Okay I'll head over there. You clean fast anyway." He hung up and I sighed.

I put the phone down and rolled up the paper. I inhaled the powder and let the effects take over. I fell back onto the ground and gripped my chest. Oh god this was so amazing. There was no other thing that contained such euphoria. It was so wonderful. I felt my heart rate increase and my breathing become slightly heavy. The sound was so dreadful but also so wonderful. It made my adrenaline rush through my veins.

When the effects were gone, I watched the evidence go down the toilet. I began to put the stash inside the usual drawer and suddenly felt the urge to do more. I closed the bag, ultimately stopping myself from doing more. It felt good but, I had to slowly increase the dosage.

"Caesar?"

What the fuck he got here fast. I quickly cleaned up my face and made sure my nose wasn't red anymore. I opened the door once everything was cleaned up.

"Brutus." I smiled even though I was feeling fatigued.

"Are you okay Caesar?" You were in there for a while.

"How long were you here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but I was here since you went into the bathroom." He smiled.

"Idiot! I told you to wait!" I yelled at him, feeling my body burn up.

"Woah! Calm down Caesar. It was just a surprise visit."

He looked at me with concern and I just looked away slightly,

"Sorry I haven't been able to control my anger."

"You weren't like this yesterday. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you not to worry about me Brutus."

Now even my own friend was trying to make me do something to "better" myself. But I didn't want to tell him I was doing cocaine. If I did he would take it away. The only thing that had been keeping me sane since my brother began to act strange with me.

"Want to go to the arcade Caesar? Maybe we can sing karaoke." Brutus smiled and looked genuinely happy.

"I'm sorry Brutus but, I'm going to go out tonight."

"Heh? Did you make new friends?" He looked sad.

"Something like that."

I definitely couldn't tell him that I was planning to spend the night with my beautiful dealer. The main reason was because I was tired of everyone trying to control me. But.. I also had to do something to repay the kiss.


	5. The Beautiful Drug Dealer

**_Sorry for the late updates everyone here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

It wasn't too cold tonight but, it was still pretty fresh. The air actually helped me relax a bit. I held onto my backpack as I walked through the shady part of the city. It wasn't that bad, at least how people spoke about it. There were rumors that you'd get shot just by passing through here. But here I was just walking, not being held at gunpoint at all. Instead I just saw groups of guys spray painting on the walls. They turned to look and quickly turned back. If it was someone they didn't know, they would just ignore them.

I once again ended up at the villa that Aphrodite owned. It looked much more wondrous at night. The only light that was visible was the light from her room. I knocked on the front door and the same guard from earlier answered. I had called the dealer beforehand, so he just let me in and allowed me to go into her room alone.

When I opened the door, I saw her laying in bed. She was wearing the most beautiful and sexy lingerie I had ever seen. It was made of black lace, but it emphasized on her body nicely. I felt my face flare up. I thought until now, that I wouldn't crave something as much as cocaine. But seeing this woman like this, I wanted to get closer.

"I didn't expect you to come so soon Caesar." She smiled at me and motioned me to sit next to her.

I did as she asked and sat in silence. She giggled and pulled me down with her.

"I just needed somewhere to crash..do you mind if I say here for the night?" I blushed as I looked at her body from up close. She looked so soft.

"Of course. I'd love to take care of my dearest client." She lifted my chin teasingly. I assumed by the way she flicked her finger against it.

I couldn't help look away from the outfit I wanted to ravage off of her. Off of what I wanted the most at the moment.

"Is there something wrong Caesar?"

"No.. You just look so beautiful..I've never met a woman like you."

I looked at her in the eye and she looked back at me.

"Getting such compliments from a high school boy is adorable. But you're an exception. You're really handsome." I felt her breath touch the surface of my lips. It felt so amazing and so luring that I decided to place my lips against hers.

She easily began to kiss me back. I used my tongue and she used hers. So we used our tongues to fight into each other's mouthes. I don't think anything could match with this. I was making out with my hot dealer. I felt alive and all my worries went away. She slowly began to open her outfit and showed me what lied beneath. I began to do all these things that caused her to shout my name or even throw my clothes off.

She ran her hand over my thin frame and smiled worryingly.

"Do you plan to stop using cocaine?" She stroked my hair.

"No. It's my life. I can't stop taking it now. If I stopped, that meant I couldn't see you anymore." I kissed her neck and she moaned slightly.

"Even if you weren't a druggie, I would still probably like you." She laughed and continued to stroke my hair.

Eventually she laid lines of the sleet on her body. I made a tube of paper and began to snort. After I was done I wiped her clean and continued to kiss her body. God the stimulation I got from this. It was heavenly. I had the drug and I had a sexy woman.

I soon found myself having sex with her. She gripped my frail body as I moved into her. She screamed and yelled out my name, and I did everything she asked me to do. I began to get tired so we had to stop.

"How was it?" I panted feeling more fatigued than usual. My heart almost felt like it was going to give out.

"You're amazing, darling." She placed a hand on my face and kissed me. We made out for a bit until I fell asleep. I was dead tired; something I've never felt when doing the drug.

Next morning

Everything was a haze and I felt like vomiting. I sat up from the bed where the goddess slept, and tried to get up to go to the bathroom. At that moment I saw something strange; there was blood on the sheets. Not a lot just a few splotches of it. I felt my nose slightly runny so I wiped it. When I looked down, I noticed my hand had blood on it. I went into the bathroom and saw my reflection. My nose was bleeding. I don't know how long it's been like that but it worried me a bit.

I could die. What if I have a tumor? What if something happened? Fuck. I was feeling paranoia. I know I must be seeing things. It's probably bleeding from the heat. I cleaned up and got the stash from my bag. I prepared everything in her bathroom and dove right in. That was much better. The paranoia went away. I decided to leave her house right then and there. I left a note saying "thank you for letting me stay." I'm sure she understood, she had lots of guys coming in to see her.

Later

I don't know how drugged up I was but, I ended up at Brutus' door. I knocked quietly and waited for him to open the door. "Ca-woah! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine"

"Where were you all night? I was calling and looking for you. The twins were worried as well. Lancelot actually took care of them. He could have easily hurt them th-"

"If everything is okay then don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm going to worry."

"Then don't! Dammit.."

I clenched my teeth angrily.

"Relax Caesar. I'm not going to bite. You know me better than anyone."

He helped me inside and began to prepare some tea. I looked around his house. I hope to God he's not catching onto me. I can't let him see my bag. That's right..because he would be against it. An innocent boy who would never understand the pleasure of doing cocaine.

I began to hear some talking and thought maybe Brutus was watching something in the kitchen. So I asked him to put the volume down. He walked out of the kitchen and looked at me,

"Caesar. I don't have the TV on."


End file.
